


The Shadow of the ANBU

by Jukeboxbutton



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukeboxbutton/pseuds/Jukeboxbutton
Summary: Tumblr crossover. Originally a prompt from Tumblr that I turned into a two part one-shot. First prompt: Kakashi is triggered on an ANBU mission and recalls what happened to Rin, causing him to have a nightmare while on a mission with the reader. Second Prompt: Kakashi is back from working under Danzo and takes a mission from Minato to work undercover with the reader. But when the reader sees something suspicious, their cover is blown and Kakashi must deal with the end result of failing a mission. However, the anger only lasts a moment. Both chapters have fluff. (Sorry I'm trash)





	1. Chapter 1

Subject: Anbu Kakashi is triggered on a mission and has a nightmare

Rating: T

Pairing: ANBU!Kakashi x ANBU!Reader 

You exhaled quietly from behind a bush, watching your two comrades as they mounted a sizable tree to keep a lookout for enemies. You watched as the younger one grew branches from his palms to make it easier to grasp on to. The older one compensated with his lanky legs and long arms as they reached the top, quickly squatting and removing their porcelain masks. 

Watching carefully on the ground, you made sure to keep yourself disciplined, focusing on the task at hand. Beside you sat your other comrade, his face straight ahead as he too remained disciplined in his silence. In your pocket was a scroll that held the mission objective that you had perhaps opened and looked over a dozen times. You were confident in your ability as a medic ninja to supply the best support you could to your four-man team. 

Your mission was to assassinate each member of a team of rogue scientists located on the edge of the Land of Wind. When Lord Third had produced the scroll to your captain, you remained hesitant about the objective, not seeing the reasoning behind it. However, upon more research, you and your team learned of the high risk the scientists were to the entire shinobi race. 

Shi no Kagaku-sha, literally translating to Scientists of Death, had a mission to develop and distribute a deadly and highly contagious disease that caused chakra levels skyrocket. This, however, wasn’t the only issue at hand. The disease not only affected a shinobi’s chakra levels, but their brain chemistry was also impacted. As the stream of the disease would be from the same origin, the Kagaku-sha desired to be able to control anyone who was affected by the disease, ultimately being able to control anyone diagnosed. 

With your medical jutsu, you trained hard before this mission to try and find a cure, but there was nothing you could do without knowing the basis of the disease. Trying to extract it from a person who contracted it would only result in developing the disease yourself. 

“I see something up ahead,” the Captain jumped down from the trees, his silver hair moving in the wind. His junior jumped down also, the team readying themselves for an attack.

“If my projection is correct, they should be heading this way towards the Hidden Sand Village, as it is going to be their first target,” Kakashi informed the team. “Tenzo, you stand above. Use your wood jutsu as a barrier if they become too hard to handle. Shami, you come with me. [Y/N], you stand back, as we will need you and your blood bending as the last case scenario if Tenzo, Shami and I can’t handle the situation. Remember, we don’t know what their method is in regards to transporting the virus, so keep on your toes. If something were to happen, [y/n] is here to help.” 

“Hai,” they all responded. Tenzo and Shami quickly retreated, resuming their positions as Kakashi had informed them. Silently, you stood in the dark forest with him as he held his mask, watching you. 

“Be careful,” you whispered, your voice hushed. 

“You do the same,” he responded, his glowing Sharingan bright against his other black eye. Thoughtfully, he tapped your shoulder, making sure to not show too much of your new awkward affection towards each other in such a risky scenario. Just as quickly, he left and you resumed your position behind the bush. 

Moments passed and you could hear people moving in the distance. Suddenly, you could see them: four rogue shinobi men of the Hidden Mist village walking towards you on the path through the forest. A shuriken cut through the dark sky, slicing through the chest plate of one of the Kagaku-sha. Quickly, they became defensive, drawing their swords and pointing it in the direction of the weapon. 

The sound of a thousand birds echoed in the night and was quickly punched through one of the men’s chest from behind. Three remained and you heard Shami mutter extension jutsu, his arm extending and wrapping around one of the men’s necks until he turned blue. 

This was too easy, you thought. 

The man dropped to his knees, landing face first in the gravel. 

“ANBU black ops of the Hidden Leaf,” one man cooed. “What a surprise.” 

Kakashi lifted his hand again, his Chidori sounding loudly in your ears. 

“I’ve got it!” Shami’s arm extended, spikes coming out of his skin as he passed Kakashi. 

“Wait!” Kakashi yelled as Shami ran past him. 

Before he could do anything, the leader of the Kagaku-sha lifted his hand, his long, pointed nail penetrating the skin of Shami in an instant. You heard your comrade yell and drop to his knees. You ran towards him, as Tenzo and Kakashi quickly recovered and ran towards the two men. 

You squatted next to him, your hands ready as they glowed green with chakra. Your comrade hunched over, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. 

“Just stay still,” you told him. You began to shake, feeling incompetent as you were unsure of what to do.

“You’re going to be okay,” you heard yourself lie. 

Shami’s body began to glow blue as he shook next to you. You looked up, seeing only one man standing between your two comrades. 

“No,” you heard him say. “I’m not doing this - no!” 

He stood up, forcing his body to move towards the men. 

“Shami!” You yelled, following him but not touching him. “I have to heal you!” 

The sound of a thousand birds echoed through the night as Kakashi bolted towards the last man standing. 

“I will not infect my village!” 

Before you could stop him, you watched as Shami walked in front of Kakashi’s Chidori, piercing his chest instantly. His body ceased glowing and he dropped to his knees. You yelled in anguish, as Kakashi stood there, watching his comrade fall face first at his feet. 

He stood there, his body rigid suddenly. 

“Weak!” the man yelled. You gritted your teeth, running past Kakashi and Tenzo as they stood there astonished. 

“Blood Bending Jutsu: Seal of Death!” You interlocked your fingers and weaved the signs for the jutsu to cease blood movement in the body. Finally, the last man fell to the floor and you searched him for any pieces of information you could bring back to Konoha. 

Finally, you stood up and looked back at your comrades as they hovered over Shami. Tenzo picked him up, wrapping him over his shoulder to carry back. 

The Captain, however, still stood there, his hand raised in the same position it was. He lifted his mask, and even from a few feet away, you could see the distress, sorrow, and grief residing in his eyes. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

~ One Week After ~ 

Your team was heading back from another mission. Kakashi had been offered leave after the death of Shami, but denied it. 

Your relationship, or whatever you wanted to call it, had been stagnant. His emotions and expressions had been neutral, with the exception of the occasional heartache you could see in his eyes in the morning when you came together for training. As the day went on, it would disappear, only to return the next morning with deeper circles under his eyes. 

“We should stop to sleep,” Tenzo had suggested as they leaped from one branch to another. “We won’t make it tonight and we’ll only deplete our stamina more if we keep going.” 

Kakashi grunted in agreement, and you looked over at him. His mask hid his expression, but you knew what he was thinking about. 

You thought of when you were little, and you had heard of your classmate Rin’s death. You heard through the grapevine of how she had passed, and yet, you were unsure if it was true. You wondered if it haunted him as much as it shook you. 

“There’s a cave just north of here if you want to stop,” you suggested. Kakashi quickly rerouted, and an hour later, the three of you found yourselves walking into the dark cave for a night of sleep. Tenzo agreed to keep watch for the first two hours while you and Kakashi caught up on sleep and replenished your chakra. 

You ached to be near to him, and you wondered if he felt the same. When you looked at him though, you could tell he had other things on his mind and you felt foolish for thinking such immature thoughts after such a traumatic and recent experience. He wished you a good sleep and rested himself upon a smooth rock. 

Finally, you found yourself drifting off to sleep also. It may have been twenty minutes or an hour later, you weren’t sure when you were startled awake by the sounds of Kakashi yelling in his sleep. 

His previously placid face was crunched in a pained expression, his fingers gripping the ground as if he was in physical agony. He gritted his teeth in his sleep as you crept closer, wondering if he was awake and hadn’t told you he was previously injured on your mission. 

You watched him as you raised a glowing hand, and his features twitched, his jaw clenched as he breathed in heavily through his nose. 

“Kakashi?” you whispered, carefully touching his shoulder. He jolted awake, yelling as he sat up, a thin coat of sweat gracing his skin. He breathed in heavily, his chest rising and falling as he held it. His chin dipped to his collarbone and he squeezed his eyes shut, angry. 

Suddenly, his arm extended and punched your team’s equipment that laid in a pile next to him. He was angry. He swore, looking away as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Kakashi,” you began, touching his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

He paused, not looking at you as he held the side of his face with his knuckles. 

“No,” he finally answered. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked, your hand sliding down his arm. He tensed under your soft touch and you pulled away. He looked over at you finally, finally making eye contact in the dimly lit cave. His eyes were tired, tears reluctantly welled up within one. 

“I can’t sleep at night anymore,” he whispered. “I don’t like closing my eyes. I just see Rin and now Shami. Both of them died - because of me.” 

His lips curled in a grimace, and you could tell how hard it was for him to even speak about his emotions. He swore again, looking away. 

“I could have -” 

“You could have nothing,” you interrupted, touching his shoulder again. Still tense, you noticed. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Both of these circumstances were because your comrades wanted to protect the entire shinobi nation. You - no listen to me - you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“They’re dead,” he crumbled, finally breaking. You felt him lean into you, and suddenly you were enveloping him in your arms as he cried into your chest. This was so uncharacteristic of him, and yet, it was warranted. He deserved to mourn, he deserved to have a moment of weakness. He was always so strong, always a leader. 

“It’s over,” you whispered to him. “I’m here.” 

You held him as he weeped into your shirt, unsure of how else to comfort him with your words. Instead, you just used your touch; fingering his silver hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, you felt his body relax.

“We should get some sleep,” he finally suggested. “Yamato - I mean Tenzo, will be coming to switch shifts soon.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” you felt him let go of you, feeling suddenly empty without the warmth of his body. 

There was an awkward moment between the two of you as you sat there in the dark. You thought he might kiss you as his eyes flickered to your lips. Instead, he laid back down on his smooth rock. You frowned, hiding your disappointment as you laid down next to him, once again feeling foolish for thinking such things. You weren’t even sure if he liked you the way you liked him and it was dumb to have such a school girl crush on your captain and childhood friend. 

You faced him, your proximity closer to him than before. A moment later, you felt him reach for you in the dark, pulling you close across the cave floor. 

“I -” he began, his voice unsure, “Is it okay if I hold you tonight?” 

You felt yourself turn red as he pulled you into his chest. The heat of his body filled you again and you felt yourself relax.

“Of course,“ you replied quietly, trying to keep your voice even.

He paused, placing his chin on the top of your head.

”[y/n],“ he said, noticing he called you by your real name and not your code name.

"Hmm?” You responded quietly.

“Thank you.”

You smiled again at him, “you’re welcome.”


	2. Prompt #2

Subject: ANBU Kakashi and you are assigned to an undercover mission where your cover is blown thanks to you mistakenly trying to protect the silver haired ninja.

Rating: T

Pairing: ANBU!Kakashi x ANBU!Reader

Continuation of:

[Anbu Kakashi is triggered on a mission and has a nightmare](https://kashi-prompts.tumblr.com/post/159062505100/prompt-subject-anbu-kakashi-is-triggered-on-a)

Prompt by:

[Daisy-Uzamaki-Chan](http://daisy-uzumaki-chan.tumblr.com/)

The Konoha morning was new when you found yourself walking up the steps to the Hokage’s office. The birds were barely awake, and the air was crisp as it blew against your face. Your black ANBU attire blended with the morning as dawn had just barely begun to break.

Inside the mansion, you walked down the hallway, observing the scrolls that hung from the walls. Your eyes grazed over portraits that hung, representing prestigious men and women of Konoha. Finally, you knocked on the Hokage’s wooden door, bowing as you walked in and addressed him properly. He stood from behind his desk, and you wondered if he had simply slept behind it instead of heading home from yesterday.

He looked down at you, his blue eyes glistening despite how tired he looked as he evaluated one of his best ANBU members. You looked him over, the circles under his eyes becoming deeper with every new mission that passed between the special ranks team and himself. You stood tall, standing stern behind your porcelain mask.

“[Y/N],” he addressed happily, “I must apologize for the early hour. But I have an important mission for you and your team.” 

“My team?” you dipped your chin, unsure as to what he meant. Normally, you worked with whatever team needed you, as you were the best medical ninja on the ANBU and in conjunction that with your blood bending jutsu, you were unstoppable. 

“He should be arriving momentarily,” he smiled warmly, “until then, here is your mission scroll.” 

Lord Fourth leaned over his hardwood desk, a scroll in his hand for you to take. You opened it, looking it over. The objective was simple, one member of your team would be going undercover to the village Hidden in the Hot Springs which resided in the Land of Hot Water. Konoha intel had information regarding this Hot Spring Village saying that there may be an attack prompted by them. The mission was to go undercover as a prestigious member of a neighboring village whom they have ties with and ask to be involved with the Konoha attack. The other team member would pose as their bodyguard. Afterward, you were to quickly return the information and another team of assassins would be dispatched.

Nodding your head, you looked over the scroll once more and rolled it back up.

Before the words of who your teammate would be, the door opened and a silver haired shinobi walked in. Your body went rigid. Now, Kakashi Hatake stood beside you, his normally tall lanky figure filled out since the last mission you had completed with him. He had been reassigned to work under Danzo in the Roots branch, but once that was exposed, he must have found himself standing before the Hokage’s command once again.

You turned your head to him, knowing he could smell your sudden sweat that had washed over your body. You hadn’t seen him since the last mission where he was haunted by nightmares of losing his comrade at his own hand. You figured you wouldn’t see much of him now since you were both under different commands with different mission objectives. And yet, after hearing the rumors through the grapevine, your bittersweet reunion stood still in front of you.

“[Y/N],” Minato looked at you before smiling warmly at his student, “I’m sure you remember Hatake Kakashi.” 

You looked over at him, his silver hair longer than it had been that night in the caves when he asked softly if he could hold you while Yamato stood command outside. You remembered how he smelled and the feel of his skin, despite only being briefly enveloped in his arms before it was time to switch lookout posts.

You swallowed, nodding your head curtly in a greeting.

“I do,” you responded, “I look forward to working with you.”

His eye glistened behind his mask, “Same to you.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The entire trip to the Land of Hot Springs was silent with the exception of the forced conversation about navigation. He seemed to be feeling as awkward as you. You were unsure of what to say, wondering if he was waiting for you to say something or simply ignoring you for purposes of his pride. You occasionally glanced over at him as the heat grew the closer you got to the hidden village.

“I’m glad you’re back,” you finally managed.

“Hm?” He looked over at you, his porcelain mask atop of his head. Beads of sweat were beginning to pour down his face and you only imagined yours did the same, your hair sticking to your temples. 

“I said I’m glad you’re back,” you repeated. Once you realized what that sounded like you quickly added, “We needed your experience and expertise on the team.” 

“Oh,” he responded, nodding his head. “I’m glad to be back. Except, I’m thinking of hanging up the mask after this mission.”

You blinked, “really?”

He nodded his head, wiping his silver hair from his forehead as you jumped from branch to branch. It stuck to the top of his head.

“How come?” 

He was quiet or a moment, contemplating as he snapped a branch under his feet and quickly recovered.

“I’ve just - I don’t know how to describe it, but I just feel like it’s time to move on. To find something new. I just don’t feel like I belong here anymore.”

“That’s not true, you belong here, Kakashi.”

“No, I mean, I feel like there is something else out there for me. Minato-sensei - Lord Fouth - said that I may be a good fit to be a sensei for some upcoming genin.”

“A sensei, huh?” you smiled at him, feeling the ice break between you for the first time in hours.

“I know,” he scratched the back of his neck, “It sounds strange but, I just don’t think I can handle the missions for the ANBU anymore.”

You nodded your head, “understandable. Perhaps I should look into the same path.”

He looked over at you, his single eyebrow raised in surprise. Under his mask, you could see his lips curl into a surprised smile.

“Perhaps you should.”  

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Okay,” you began as you kneeled behind some bushes and opened your bag. “Here is some attire that the neighboring village wears. Lord Fourth gave me this for you to wear.” 

You threw him traditional looking Yukata that matched his black mask.

“Minato-Sensei doesn’t realize that black fabric attracts heat, does he?” Kakashi evaluated the clothing fabric in his hand. 

“At least it’s made of cotton and not silk, like mine,” you frowned, taking out your kimono. He looked down at it and began peeling off his armor. You stood there, unsure of what to do as your face began to burn.

It was normal for men and women to change in front of one another on missions. There was no time for formalities and to feel self-conscious, so you decided that it shouldn’t matter now either when you had a time constraint on your hands. Awkwardly, you began to do the same, placing it back in your backpack one piece at a time.

“Uh,” you heard him say, looking away and averting his eyes as you covered your exposed belly. You noticed a soft blush creep across his face. Quickly, he tried to occupy himself, embarrassed that he had even spoken and reacted.

Without saying anything, you both made an agreement to keep your backs turned as you changed. Moments later, you both turned to face each other in your new garb.

“You look nice,” his eye crinkled in a smile. “Very fitting - I mean - it’s a good outfit for the circumstances.”

He jumbled his words and scratched the back of his head. You wondered if Minato would still have put you two together if he knew how awkward you two were becoming with your feelings that seemed to just have picked up where they left off months ago. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be awkward when there was a mission on hand. You remembered when the two of you were younger and all he spoke about were rules.

“Thank you,” you smiled warmly. “You do also. The eyepatch is very becoming.” 

He cleared his throat as you laughed, “Let’s get going.”

“Hai.” 

The two of you walked carefully up to the steel village gates, guards asking for your paperwork and you both handed them the forged work of Minato. When you passed their inspection, Kakashi asked where the Kage’s office was and was promptly pointed in the direction of his office.

“He should be expecting you, Omura-sama,” the guard bowed deeply. Kakashi stiffened, not used to such a gesture but quickly recovered back to his undercover character. Quickly, you followed him as you made your way across town.

You sighed, pulling the collar of the kimono as you walked beside Kakashi, seeing him sweating as well as the rolls of steam passed by you. The hot air seemed to just rise from the ground and you wondered how people who normally lived here were so used to such humid temperatures.

“Over there,” he nodded in the direction of a wooden building that stood tall amongst the small brick homes that curtained it. 

He leaned over and whispered to you, “now remember, you are my ‘bodyguard’, but you don’t need to do anything except stand there, okay?”

You nodded, understanding, “what if-”

“Just stand there,” he responded sternly. You caught a glimpse of his glimmering charcoal eye, his eyebrow pointed. 

“Hai,” you responded, nodding your head. 

“Ah,” you heard a voice coo from a few feet away. “Omura-Sama, a pleasure. My name is Kiyota Kioshi.”

You looked up, noticing a man draped in robes before the Kage’s office. You observed him as the two of you walked closer, watching Kakashi as he formally greeted him. The man was skinny, his skin pale and shone with a what looked like a perpetual sheen to it. His black hair was slung back and hung between his shoulder blades. Across his face was a deeply rooted scar that crossed from one eye to his lips, giving him a more stern look than his body gave.

“Ah, and who is this?” Kioshi turned his attention to you, bowing deeply. He took your hand and kissed it, his sweaty and boney fingers brushing your palm.

Kakashi put a protective hand on your shoulder, “my bodyguard, [y/n]-chan.”

“Such a beautiful woman for such a noble title,” Kioshi smiled, letting go of your hand. “Are you sure you’re up to the task?”

“Still water runs deep,” Kakashi responded before you did. “Shall we?”

“Ah, yes. Of course. Upstairs, upstairs,” Kioshi motioned for the two of you to follow him. Upstairs, the heat was even worse. The humidity grazed against your skin like a heated blanket, suffocating you. You pushed it away, looking to see that Kakashi was also having a hard time. Sweat dripped from his temples. 

When you reached the top of the stairs, Kioshi looked back at you, his eyebrows narrowing. You noticed, but he quickly turned away. Down the hallway, you reached a large wooden door that Kioshi quickly opened and ushered you in. Inside, the room became hushed as three other men sat at the table, all of them wearing the same headband as Kioshi.

“Gentleman,” Kioshi greeted, seating himself down across from the men. Kakashi bowed before sitting himself down in the empty seat across from Kioshi. The other men looked at Kakashi, their eyes evaluating him as though he were a piece of fish for sale at the market.

You stood behind him, your arms at your side as you watched him converse with the others.

“So, your telegram informed me that you are looking to join our cause, Omura-sama,” Kioshi nodded his head. 

Kakashi sat up straight, lifting his chin, “Yes, I have heard through the grapevine of your ambitions against the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

Kioshi smiled, “We are. What makes you want to join?”

“As Konoha is one of the 5 Great Villages,” Kakashi began, his voice steady and believable. “I feel that it would only be proper to start with the top nations and work our way down. I, myself have a strong distaste for Konoha. They always seem to be so - how should I put this - egotistical. As though they are the better, more elite shinobi.” 

Kioshi raised his eyebrows, nodding. “And what would you propose to do about that?”

Kakashi’s eye contact didn’t waver, “I feel as though a partnership with you would be most beneficial to the invasion of their village. Using your shinobi and mine, I believe we can accomplish defeating them. And this, will only be the beginning, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kioshi nodded, smiling. He closed his eye, “of course. Working with you would be a joy, Omura-sama. Your village is in close proximity to ours, which would help with quick strategy planning. We have a  contract already drawn up if you wouldn’t mind signing one today?”

Kakashi watched as Kioshi flipped through the folder on his desk, all of his colleagues nodding in agreement. Finally, he pulled out a thick piece of paper and a pen, passing it to his neighbor and motioning for it to go to Kakashi.

“If you would please look over and sign this agreement, I would be most grateful and please to start this partnership.” 

Kakashi took the paper from the man next to him and looked it over. You looked at his hands, amazed that they weren’t shaking with such stress that surrounded you both. You weren’t even sure of what you should do and you wondered if he would ask to sign it another time once he looked it over.

To your surprise, he pulled out his own pen from his robes and smiled at Kioshi.

“I think this will do just fine,” Kakashi nodded, his signature sliding across the parchment. 

You blinked, watching him pass the paper back down. Kioshi’s eyes narrowed again, and you wondered what he was thinking. As soon as Kakashi made eye contact with him, his eyes went back to a pleasant grin.

“Shall we have a celebratory drink?” Kioshi offered, motioning to the man next to him. 

“Of course,” Kakashi smiled. The man stood, walking over to a cupboard that was against the plainly decorated wall.

“So, Omura-sama, is it?” the man seated next to Kakashi began, his flaming red hair a distraction to his plain face. 

“Hai,” Kakashi nodded. 

“That is a pretty nasty scar you have there,” the man smiled, “Is there a story behind that?” 

You listened as Kakashi rambled off a heroic story he made up off the top of his head. You were amazed, staring at the back of his silver head as he quickly thought up a story to appease this man.

But something else caught your eye. The man across the room that was pouring the Sake was motioned back over to Kioshi by a curl of his finger. Kioshi whispered something in his ear as Kakashi kept talking. You narrowed your eyebrows and the man nodded. You watched as the man went back over to the bar, grabbing something underneath and ripping it open. His back covered what happened next, but your imagination got the best of you and you knew it wasn’t something good.

You knew your cover was blown.

A moment later, the man was handing out little glasses of sake to the men and Kakashi drummed his fingers against it happily. You sniffed the air and you could smell something different.

“To a new nation!” Kioshi smiled, raising his glass. The men followed the motion and Kakashi lifted the glass to his lips. 

“No!” you slapped the glass out of his hands, watching it fall to the ground and shatter on the hardwood floor. You held your breath, realizing what you had done. Kakashi turned his head, his eyes wide and serious.

“It’s poison!” you told him through your teeth. 

“I knew it!” Kioshi stood, planting his palms on the table and pointing. “I knew you were imposters! I knew it when I saw you sweating from the heat! And we do not have shinobi here, we have samarui! Capture them!”

Quickly, Kakashi stood, grabbing the table and pushing it up. The men scrambled, throwing kunai and shuriken your way. You made the hand signs and quickly released a fireball jutsu, the heat engulfing the room quickly. One man fell and another scrambled towards you, grabbing onto your ankle.

Kakashi swiftly reached for you, grabbing your kimono and yanking you away before running out of the room. He threw a smoke bomb, the hallway quickly flooded with smoke as you both ran down the stairs. He swore under his breath, angry.

“Use your blood bending!” He yelled as two men came out through the smoke.

“But!” 

“Just do it!” 

You made the hand signs again and your mind traveled through the men’s bodies, flowing through their bloodstream and ceasing all blood flow to their heart. From the outside, you looked back and watched them grasp at their chest in agony. Quickly, they dropped to the ground as you reached the end of the Kage’s office, running out into the street.

There was a sound of an explosion and you looked back, noticing the window of the room you had just been in exploded.

“What was that?” you yelled to Kakashi as he pushed passed civilians. Sweat dripped down his face.

He didn’t answer you and suddenly you realized that it was exploding ink from the pen he had used to sign the paper.

They came to the end of the village quickly and the guards were ready. Quickly, Kakashi yanked off his eyepatch and awakened his Sharingan.

You watched as his eye began to glow red, his hand reaching up behind him as it lit up with lightning. The sound of his Chidori filled your ears as he punched his fist through the chest of one the guards and then another. You threw a shuriken at the last, throwing your knee into their stomach in the last ditch attempt. He fell to the ground and Kakashi quickly grabbed your forearm and dragged you out of the village, grabbing your bag as it laid behind the bush and jumping into the trees.

The two of you ran through the forest for closer to ten minutes, jumping through the branches as an awkward angry silence fell between you two. Finally, he landed, brushing off his knees and the blood that was on his arm and looked over at you.

“What were you thinking?” He finally asked, his voice dripping with disapproval.

“I’m sorry,” you pursed your lips. “But they were trying to poison you and-”

“I knew what they were doing. That’s why I put a filter over my teeth while they were pouring it to take the poison out.” He pulled a piece of clear fabric out of his robes, holding it up to you in the dark sky.

“Well, I didn’t know that-”

“Because you weren’t thinking!”

“I was thinking! I was thinking the whole time! I knew what I was doing!”

“No, you didn’t!” He yelled. You cringed at his voice, never hearing it full of such anger and contempt.

“You could have gotten us killed back there!” He told you, waving his hand in the direction you just came from and stepping closer to you. He breathed in, sweat still dripping from his face in the humidity.

“I was trying to help you!”

“I don’t-” He caught himself, turning away as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, beginning to pull at his clothes in frustration.

“You don’t need my help?” You pressed, walking closer to him. You looked up at him, forcing him to make eye contact with you. 

“What ever happened to teamwork, Kakashi?” 

“Teamwork only works when both parties know what is going on!” 

“I knew what was going on! This was your fault for not telling me what you were doing!” 

You stared up at him, your gaze intense as he gritted his teeth, matching your gaze. You flared your nose out of anger.

“You just-!” You began to speak but instead, you felt his hand wrap around the back of your neck and pull you into a kiss. Your emotions mixed and you didn’t know what to think. Your mind felt like it was in a fog and your body unraveled. The feeling of his clothed lips on yours sent a tense shiver down your spine and he brought his other hand to your jaw. 

Finally, you felt your body give in and you fell into his chest. Despite the piece of fabric between your skin, you could still feel his hot breath on your mouth as he moved his lips over yours, awakening your senses. When he finally pulled away, he placed his forehead against yours, breathless as he gazed down at you with intense eyes. His hand occupied the back of your head, his fingers threading through your hair and the other at your jaw, caressing your cheek.

It was as if all this frustration that had been building up, from working together to the misunderstanding, and finally to the failed mission. But suddenly, it didn’t feel like it anymore.

This time, the look in his single eye wasn’t full of anger like it was moments before, but with a satisfaction and a sense that he was trying to tell you all of what he was feeling just through one look. You looked up at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He exhaled and a smile broke from behind his mask.

You found yourself laughing, smiling up at him at the tension between the two of you that had finally melted away. Laughing at what had just happened. Laughing at your mission. Laughing at each other. After a moment, it quieted down and you stared back at each other.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he whispered to you honestly. You smiled softly.

You leaned up, taking your fingers out from behind his head and tracing them along the edge of his mask. You hooked your fingers under it, and he paused, gently taking your hand in his wrist for a moment. You looked up at him as if to ask for permission and he finally let go. You smiled, pulling his mask down so that it slowly crept over ever feature that you had once wondered about. His long pointed nose, the curve of his mouth, the small mole that graced his chin. Finally, you let it drop, the piece of fabric pooling around his neck as you embraced him in another kiss.

You both knew you shouldn’t be doing this in such a situation. The enemy could be watching you from afar right now, waiting for the precise moment to attack. And yet, the world was melting around both of you and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

When you pulled away, you looked up at him and smiled.

“Me too,” you whispered.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more prompts @ kashi-prompts.tumblr.com


End file.
